I love you, Percabeth Oneshots
by LadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Percabeth Oneshots, very short but sweet. May have other HoO couples too. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second story here, but my first for Percabeth! This will be one shots based off of cute love quotes I find on the internet! I hope you like no flames please! This chappie is for my friend Em, for her love of the magical thing called Percabeth. Here goes…**

Quote: Only you can give me that feeling.

Annabeth loved the way Percy made her feel. The way he would hugs her and let her sob into his shoulder when she had Tartarus nightmares. Or when she kissed him after his flashbacks. She just loved that way that he made her feel. Only he could make her feel that good, only him.

Percy loved the way his Wise Girl made him feel. He loved the way she smelled, like honey and lemons. They way he felt when she comforted him, her soft voice and love filled kisses. He loved the way she made him feel.

In the night he whispered those 3 words:

"I love you with all my heart, Annabeth"

"And I love you, Percy"

 **Sooooooo what do you think? Please review! No flames guys, this is only because I want to write and you should just read and write nice reviews. These will only be really short so yeah hope you like!**

 **Stay Awesome, Beautiful, and Crazy,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! Sorry I haven't updated, I wasn't inspired. This chappie is for Sky Hopper, who I think is a guest! She gave me such an amazing review it actually made me cry. This will be pretty short! Hope you enjoy…**

 **Quote:You are beautiful, don't change.**

This chappie will be more PG - PG 13

Percy just had to go on day trip for finding new campers. The day some girls had to be nasty.

I woke up late. Percy had left some time ago and I needed to go grocery shopping. I threw on a tank top and shorts and headed out the door.

I finished grocery shopping and was walking back to my car when I heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Blondie what're ya doing dressed like that?" She slurred, oh great, a drunk.

"Going shopping"

"A whore like you shoppin?! Never!"

"I'm not a whore"

"Then why're you dressed like that" She was right, I was wearing a black spegatti strap tank top and Booty shorts.

"Go away"

"Shut up you slutty b**ch" At this point I ran to my car, in tears. I spent the rest of my and Percy's bed, sobbing. _Stop it Annabeth, it's not wise._ I knew that voice was right, but I could help it a stranger thought I was a slut, a whore.

"Honey, I'm home"

"In here"

"Hey Wise Gir… What's happened"

"A drunk girl called me a slut and whore"

"Annabeth, listen to me. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I have seen lots of girls, saving the world and all, but YOU are the most beautiful. Always remember that and don't ever change. Ever."

Thank you Percy, I love you"

"I really love you Annabeth, with all my entire seaweed heart" My Seaweed Brain, always the greatest.

 **Alright peeps I hope you liked. I saw something like this on Wattpad and wanted to do something like it ever since.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Lady Riptide**


	3. Love Stories

**I was listening to Taylor Swift and I randomly thought that I should update! So I did my usual process of finding really inspiring quotes that you guys will like. I found this one and I really think this'll be a really good one. Hopefully my spellcheck is on, 'cause I am super tired. Anyways, hope you enjoy…**

Quote: Every Love Story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite.

Annabeth was sitting by the lake with a stack of books. Love stories to be exact. Percy was in the ocean doing whatever he does in the ocean, staying close by, though, in case Annabeth had yet another flashback or fell asleep and had a nightmare, which happened more often than they would like. She had just finished her latest book, _The Last Song_ by Nicholas Sparks. She loved it. She loved how every couple would survive all the obstacles of normal life, or even supernatural life. She loved the way an author would build up feelings and emotions. She particularly loved **_(Insert your favorite book couple (besides Percabeth) and author)._** Out of all her favorite love stories, Percy and hers was her absolute favorite. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Percy had gotten out of the water.

"Hey Wise Girl, what'cha thinkin' about?"

"Love stories."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Ours." They shared a passionate kiss.

 **HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! Updates on this story will come much slower than my other story because these are much harder for me to write. Anyway I hope you like! Keep Reviewing!**

 **Love ya lots,**

 **Mrs. Fred Weasley**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for not updating! For some reason it takes me** ** _forever_** **to find good quotes! Please suggest quotes for me, I'll choose which inspirer me and write abou them! Also tell me if I should put other couples in here too! I hope you enjoy!**

Quote: You and I

We can make it till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above can

Separate the two of us

No nothing can come between

You and I

Oh, you and I

-One Direction, You and I

Percy and Annabeth have survived Hell _together_. They can make it through anything. Absolutely anything. Nothing could change that for come between it. Ever. Not even Hera could separate the two of them. Heck not even the King of Gods could separate them. Percy and Annabeth.

 **Geeesh people! I know these are short. I really hope you enjoyed this one. I honestly really like this song, so no haters on choice os song!**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **Lady Riptide**


End file.
